A Trip to the Future
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash and co. save Celebi, what does he give them? A trip to the future of course! Read to find out hat happens. Pokeshippy


Hi guys, (avoids rotten tomatoes and beer bottles being thrown) I'm sorry about the long wait. Hopefully this will make it up to you, my longest one-shot yet. I came up with it ages ago and just finished it now. I will write a ton more after my exams finish mid-next week. I hope to write a heap of Crying at a Contest requests too. So for now enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is set at the end of Pokemon 4eva the movie. And I don't care what you say, I think all ledgendaries should have the ability of telepathy. Also, this kind of speech is for the present. **This kind of speech is for the future!**

* * *

Flying above the water the green fairy pokemon was back, alive and kicking. Seeing Celebi back to full health brought cheers to everyone's mouths, and they couldn't help but smile. Seeing this, Celebi made a decision, a small decision, to give each of them a wish.

"Thank you so much, Ash, Sammy, Brock, Misty, all of you; for trying to save my life. I knew there was nothing you could do, but you tried so hard anyway." Celebi said telepathically.

"That's okay, Celebi. We help anyone in need." Ash said, embarrassed, putting a hand behind is head.

"I'm just glad that you're not evil any more." Sammy added, quite relieved about the whole situation.

"No please, take my gift." Small rainbow glowing orbs flew to each of them, Misty standing close to Ash to reach hers'.

"These are wishes of time. You may wish about anything to do with time." Celebi continued, "Yourself in the future, your friends, fame, fortune, and finally family."

Both Ash and Misty's faces lit-up at the prospect of seeing their future families.

"I wish to see myself and family when I'm 25." Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Touch the orbs in front of you." Celebi said gently, smiling at their adventure ahead.

Ash and Misty cautiously slid they hand over the surface of the orb, being instantly warped through time and space, a blue vortex, to see they future selves. Near the end of the ride, Misty flew off to the right slightly.

Ash opened his eyes to see a large room, a living room by the looks of it. Standing near one of the brown, leather lounges, stood himself. Much taller (taller than his Mum), much stronger, and much older. His hairstyle was shorter at the back and sides, and he was wearing his usual plain black t-shirt and long light-blue jeans.

He walked in front of the man to see if he could see him. The younger male also noticed that he was holding a bundle of blankets, pale pink in colour.

"**Hello, Ash.**" He said, his deep voice, scaring the living daylight of the child.

"**I guess, your wondering what is in the blanket?**" he asked, literately reading his mind.

"Y-Yes." he managed to say.

"**Come and have a look.**" Ash(younger) jumped onto his shoulder before realising what he did.

"Sorry." He apologised to his older self.

"**Don't worry about that, you'll get used to that when you get a girlfriend.**" He said, laughing off the matter.

Younger Ash failed to see the amusement in that, and blushed bright red.

He looked to the blankets, seeing a small face, sleeping. Dark red locks, hanging over its eyes.

"A baby?" Ash asked from the man's shoulder.

"**Not just any baby, **_**our**_**baby.**" He said, proudly.

Ash thought for a bit, "Just who is _our_ wife?" He asked out of curiosity.

"**Oh, if I show you do you promise not to run away?**" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes." Ash said bravely.

"**Are you sure? She's pretty scary at times. And got a short temper.**" Ash said, watching the boy squirm, wondering 'is she really his wife?'

"**Nah, she's not that bad.**" He said. "**Honey, you'll never guess who I found!**" He called into the direction of the stairs.

"**You won't either!**" She said back. Her voice sound awfully familiar to Ash, he couldn't quite his finger on it, but he definitely knew this person.

Pale legs, and a mid-thigh sky blue dress appeared. Slowly, face and hair was revealed. Flaming red locks showed themselves, and her eyes opened to reveal the aquamarine orbs, which he spent far too many hours starring into.

Ash stayed awake long enough to see the figure walking behind her confirming his suspicions... Misty.

Ash woke on one of the lounges. He opened his eyes to see that the older Misty was leaning over him, holding the baby.

"**Finally, your awake.**" She exclaimed. "**You know, you'll never get out of the habit of sleeping in, until I become pregnant.**" She said, giggling.

"Okay." Ash said distantly, still trying to recover.

The older Ash smiled as Misty woke up on the opposite lounge. "**Right, Misty you can ask the first question, you each get three to ask us. I'm going to make my killer hot chocolate.**" He said, pleasing the children, and Misty. He walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

Misty thought for a minute before asking her first question, "When does Ash ask me out?"

"**When he gains the courage. Ash your go.**" He replied from the kitchen, currently stirring milk in the mugs.

"Does Pikachu ever want to evolve?" Ash asked, not wasting a second of their precious time.

"**Up to this point in time no. Misty, go again.**" Ash answered again, slowly walking over, holding two mugs in each hand, giving one to everyone as he walked past.

"When does Ash propose? And by the way, this is amazing!" She exclaimed, taking a sip from the mug, and eating one of the five marshmallow floating on the top.

"**We can't tell you the exact date but...**" Misty trailed off letting Ash finish.

"**When he gains enough courage. Mini-me, question two.**" He said, drinking from his almost empty mug.

"What is the recipe for this?" The raven child asked, emptying the rest into his mouth.

The older man started laughing, while the Misty's sweat-dropped. "**I wrote it down. I'll get it for you.**" He said, walking to the fridge, pulling off a piece of paper and handing it to the boy, who was delighted.

"**Okay Misty, last question.**" Ash asked her, collecting everyone's cups and delivering them to the sink.

The young red-head thought about it for a while, before settling on a question that had a rather obvious answer, "Does it... hurt to give birth?" She asked, her cheeks showing embarrassment, that was hidden in her voice.

Ash was shocked at her question, and looked at her with wide chocolate eyes. However his older self expected nothing less. Misty smiled at the younger girl, as the bundle started to cry signalling hunger for the young mother.

Much to the children's dismay, the dress-wearing red-head, breast-fed the baby, causing her crying to stop.

"**To answer your question,**" she began, "**It is a lot of pain, for a long time, but I wouldn't trade it for the world! The reward is more than worth it!**" She exclaimed.

The older Ash smiled, and wrapped an arm around her, being careful not to harm the baby, and gave her a peck on the lips. "**Alright, last one Mini-me. What's it gonna be?**" He asked the raven male.

Ash closed his eyes and thought deeply, finally deciding that going with this question was his best option, not to mention it would annoy Misty to no end. With a smirk secure on his face he asked his question without hesitation,

"When does Misty start liking me?"

Misty blushed bright red, while the older couple carried shocked expressions. After a few seconds the older red-head recovered, answering the final question about their future lives.

"**Oh Ash.**" She giggled, irking the boy. "**Even the Misty from your time could tell you that answer.**" She laughed again, watching her younger self glare daggers at her.

"Well Mist, when do you start to like me?" Ash turned to her, smirking and blushing slightly.

Misty turned away from his gaze, "Ever since I fished you out of the river." She said quietly.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" The raven-haired boy asked, densely.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "**It doesn't work that way, Ash.**" The older Misty sighed.

"**Anyway,**" Ash started breaking the silence that had fallen. "**You may ask one last question, but that's one question for both of you. Decide on your last question... And how to get home doesn't count as one.**" He said, seeing the relief on the children's faces.

Both Ash and Misty thought for a minute before their faces lit-up and they turned to each other, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Ash asked her.

"I think so are you?" She replied, very seriously.

"I think so."

They older selves looked on in amusement.

"Did Celebi trick us?" They ask in unison.

The adults were confused. "**What do you mean?**" Misty asked.

"Are you 25 years old?" They asked together.

The couple laughed, "**No, we're younger than that.**" They replied together.

"I so knew it, Celebi did trick us!" Misty exclaimed, more shocked than angered.

"I guess more exciting stuff is yet to happen when where 25, family wise." Ash said thoughtfully.

This statement got the older two thinking. "**What did you ask Celebi to see?**" Misty asked in a serious tone.

"To see ourselves and family when we're 25." They answered.

"**Okay.**" Ash said, a shocked expression plastered on his face. Shaking his head he said, "**It's time for you two to head off to your our time.**"

"Yeah, how do we do that?" Misty asked.

"**What did Celebi say to you before came here?**" Misty asked, bouncing the gurgling baby in her arms.

"Touch the orbs in front of you." Ash answered, confused. The orbs, that the two touched before, appeared in front of them. "Well, that answered that question." He said happily.

Misty and Ash faced each other then the couple they will become. They nodded once, "Bye."

"So, how was it?" Brock asked, smugly.

The raven-haired boy and red-head girl questioned, completely ignored him, and threw themselves at each other in a tight hug. After a minute Ash pulled back to see her face. Tears threatening to fall because of all the joy she was feeling.

Slowly, if by force, the two started to move in. Eyes closing. Finally their lips connected softly, yet passionately. They reluctantly pulled away for air. Resting foreheads together, they stared into each others eyes. "I love you." They kissed again.

Watching the scene, Brock and Sammy smiled to themselves, "Glad it finally happened." Brock said to their new friend.

"How long have you been waiting for this to happen?" Sammy asked.

"2 and a half years." Brock smirked.

* * *

Please review, sorry about the wait, over summer I will write heaps (hopefully). Also, please participate in my poll on my profile. It along with reviews fuels my imagination! XD


End file.
